Percy Jackson and Athena's Quest
by butterdragon13
Summary: Percy is faced with a choice. The Quest, or monogamy. Which will he choose? And is there a reason that people vanish in the Bermuda Triangle? Read to discover. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Not regularly updated, but still being updated on occasion.
1. The Summons

_**Chapter 1: The Summons**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This story contains sexual content.**_ _ **While this story was created by me, its characters DO NOT belong to me.**_

My name is Percy Jackson, although I don't like to brag, I've saved Olympus twice. Now, three months after the last time, I have to save my girlfriend's mother, Athena. Perhaps I should explain. You might know me, I am the son of Poseidon, I have the ability to control water, and the water also expedites my bodies natural healing process when I am in it. One week ago, I was summoned to the Temple of Athena on Mount Olympus. I was summoned by Lady Athena her self, and for you non-demies out there, when a god summons you, it's... never... good. As it turns out, that thinking is rather flawed. Let me show you why...

* * *

As I walked out of the elevator, I saw one of the most striking things a person could ever hope to see, the home of the gods. At least the current version of it. See my girlfriend, Annabeth, was appointed the architect of the gods; in charge of rebuilding the greatest city on earth, which had been destroyed in the Second Great Titan War.

Earlier that day, I received a summon from a god that was only signed by an owl. Knowing that the owl is the sacred animal of Athena, I reasoned that she must have been the one to summon me.

As I walked into the temple of Athena, I saw a large, eighteenth-century chair that must have originally been in a library. Sitting in the chair with her stunningly gorgeous legs crossed, and her nose in a book was Lady Athena.

I approached and then knelt, with my head bowed in respect, nearly a meter from the throne.

Lady Athena finished the page of her book then looked up at me.

"What are you doing there kneeling? You are of no use to me on your knees." said Lady Athena, "Stand up and come over here.".

Doing as she asked, I walked up to her throne and stood just to the right.

"What did you summon me for?" I asked.

"Brave. Very brave indeed. Speaking to me in that tone." said Athena, "To the point then. I need you to go on a quest, and don't worry this will be very simple. I need you to go knock up three people. Yes! You heard me correctly! Firstly, Aphrodite. Second, Annabeth. And lastly, I want you to knock me up."

"Why, may I ask, do you want me to knock you and them up?" I ask, knowing that this is a very delicate matter.

"You may. I wish to be knocked up by you because you are the strongest warrior for centuries. I want you to knock Aphrodite up because that bitch deserves it. Finally, I want you to get my daughter pregnant because, while I may not like it, she really does love you. To be clear, you **WILL** marry my daughter once she is pregnant." Athena responds.

"I don't mean to create an argument, but it seems like this has already been discussed." I state.

"It has, and you will do as we say. Also, you should note that to get into bed with Aphrodite, you may need to complete a sexualized test of worthiness." Athena said, stating it as if is was an average day occurrence.

"What kind of _**sexualized**_ test?" I said wearily

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know that I ended that on a cliff. If you read the description of the story, then you'll know that this is a crossover. I do have some kind of a plan for this in order.  
HTTYD and PJO/HoO FTW!**_

 _ **SPOILERS!  
**_

* * *

 ** _Side note_** _ **: I was thinking about making Percy have to knock up every girl in camp as the test. What do you think?**_


	2. A New Land and New Friends

**Halle is pronounced Hal** • **E**

 _ **Disclaimer: This story contains sexual content.**_ _ **While this story was created by me, its characters DO NOT belong to me.**_

* * *

"You are _soo_ gonna lose today!" yelled Snotlout.

"Lose what Snotlout?" asks Hiccup.

"The dragon race, what else?" says Ruffnut, "Don't tell me you forgot again! You _promised_ to team with us this time!".

"In all fairness, ever since Stoick died, I have had to take care of the village, resolve disputes, and clean up every mess _you_ create. So I don't have _time_ any more for dragon races. Plus I have _already_ given half of my jobs to Astrid and Fishlegs the rest of them are _mine_ and I _have_ to do them, I can't just keep passing them off like they're no big deal. Besides I have Toothless to worry about." Hiccup retorts.

* * *

Else where...

On top of the tallest hill on an island not that far from yet still out of sight of Berk, a large, ovular-shaped portal with a coloring as dark as night opened up, throwing the lone traveler into this new world.

"Where am I." the stranger asked. "I guess the Spacio-Temporal Teleport sent me to another dimension, however that is unlikely. Unless the scanner module is acting up again then I am _definitely_ still on Earth. OK YOU CAN COME THROUGH!" I yelled through the portal.

Just then a lone girl also came through.

"Noah, what is this place? It seems like were in the middle of an ocean." said the new comer.

"You are most likely right." I said. "Halle, did you grab the supplement rations?".

"Yeah, I did. They are in the backpack. How did you even get that to be larger on the inside? I thought that was deemed impossible by the American Science Directorate." Halle said.

"It was, technically... Look, I know a few people and they know a few people and I was able to convince them that it was impossible. Long story short, I am the only person with this technology." I summed up. "At least I think..." I said more to my self than anyone else.

"So... Any clue where we are?" Halle asked.

"Yeaahh... I think so, it's just... It doesn't make any sense. This says that we are in an archipelago on Earth. Approximately... 900 A.D." I stated, very confused.

"What's wrong sweetie? You sound worried." Halle questioned.

"Well... For starters, that shouldn't be there. Also, this GPS was one I built myself. It has _every_ known landmass and images of the planet so clear that you can count the hair on someone's head, and it has _no_ record of this existing. We _should_ be in the ocean right now." I said, worry etched into my face.

"You did say that 'It _could_ , theoretically, travel across the dimensional barrier.'. Maybe that's what happened. We jumped to a similar dimension." Halle stated, clearly being pleased with herself for having the answer before I did.

"You might be right, that would explain why the automated danger sensor didn't activate. It sensed that it was safe to go here." I said, pleased with the progressively increasing scientific abilities and mental capacity of my wife. "I did add a option to set the teleport for other dimensions. If I connect it to my computer and run a diagnostic then I should be able to correctly tune it to return us home."

"Well get too it. Oh, yeah.. What was it you said didn't belong?".

"That Viking ship. It shouldn't be in this part of the world. Also, it matches no known class of ship used by the vikings from our dimension." I said while pointing in the direction of the vessel.

"What are those things circling it? They look like large birds except that one has two heads. And the body shape is too bulky." Halle said, pointing out something I had not yet noticed.

"Do you remember that movie, the one that came out like twenty-five years ago, ohhhhh.. what was it? How to... train?..."

"How to train your dragon!" Halle jumped in.

"Yes! Thanks. Those dragons do look slightly familiar, don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they do."

"I think the one with two heads is a Zippleback." I said while remembering my infatuation with dragons.

"Maybe the fastest one is a Night Fury. It's colors are pretty dark." said Halle.

"You could be right, but I think the fastest one is actually a Skrill. If I am right, we should stay on their good side." I stated. "They can already see us. We might as well introduce ourselves. It should be safe, if I remember correctly then that is the symbol of the dragon academy."

"Fine, but I will stay here and watch the exit in case things go south." Halle reasoned.

"No. That is the worst thing we could do. If it is not them Hooligans then they could perceive that as a ambush. It would only serve to piss them off." I said, shooting her down.

With the ship fast approaching, and the dragons almost upon us, Halle and I marched down to the water's edge to await their arrival.

* * *

"Who do you think they are Hiccup? They don't look like vikings, and where's there ship?" Astrid, Hiccup's wife, asked.

"Well, you are right. They look nothing like vikings. But we all know how deceiving looks can be." Hiccup said.

"Rough, Tough, go take a look around the island. Fishlegs, fly up to the top of the ridge and investigate that black thing. Just don't touch it, it could be dangerous. Snot, Astrid, come with me. I want to find out exactly why they are here.

Angling into a steep nose-dive, Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, quickly landed on the beach front and came to a halt. Jumping off his dragon with his friends in tow, Hiccup walked up to the newcomers.

"Hello there, my name is Hiccup. This is Astr-"

"Yes, we know who you are. We have heard stories. My wife, Halle, and I were curious to see whether they were exaggerations or the truth. Looks like they weren't far from the mark thus far... OH! Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Noah and this is my wife, Halle." Noah said, obviously pleased to meet me. "For the record, you just have to ask about the black disk. I know you were interested because you sent Fishlegs to take a look."

"Well. You sure do know us. So, what is it?" I asked.

"That will take time to explain. For now, know that it won't hurt anyone and is not a weapon. It can be used for movement." Noah said.

"That explains how you got here., but why you are here?"

"To tell the truth, I wanted to see if my theory was correct. See, where we come from, you and this place are just people in a book. But nearly thirty years ago, I had a thought. What if every story is true, and the information for it just leaked across universes and the only some people were in tune with the dimension enough for them to have that idea." Noah said in a very fast paced manner.

"I think I understand, but why did you come here? There must be hundreds or even thousands of books to choose from."

"Well, Noah was always fascinated with dragons. It just seemed like the right choice." Halle replied.

"I do have something else I want to try. I made a second Spacio-Temporal Teleport. I think that if I tune it right, I may be able to open a jump window to another realm. I want to see if the Olympian's dimension exists." Noah said.

"What have we got to loose?" I said, "Let's give it a try."

"Well, if my calculations are correct, then there is a _slight_ margin or error." Noah said.

"How _slight_?" I ask.

"It's just a three percent chance that two of these can not exist in the same plane of reality. Nothing to worry about. The worst that could happen is the universe imploding."

"Yeah, not THAT big of a deal." I said sarcastically

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Not too bad? I will be getting to the crossover. Just takes time.**

 **I do have school so the updates will not be too regular, but I will get to them as soon as I can. As well as the PJO/HoO crossover, I was wondering about others like the Dragons in Our Midst or maybe Star Trek or Doctor Who. I would like recommendations, though I have yet to finish TOS so I will probably not do the Original series.**

 **P.S.: If you haven't heard of the Dragons in Our Midst series or it's sequels then I really suggest you check them out. It's a fantastic book series. It is a christian book series though. So if religious based fiction is offensive to you then you should not read it.**


End file.
